Hurt
thumb|296px|Weheartit.com Ein kleiner, trauriger Klaine Os :) 'Viel Spaß' :) LG Verri :) ♥ Blow the candles out... ‚Blaine‘ „Kurt! Hey, Kurt! Warte!“ Kurt, der gerade schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto war, drehte sich grinsend um und blieb stehen. „Blaine. Wo warst du denn?“ „Ich musste noch länger bleiben. Mr. Schuester wollte noch mit mir reden und als ich dann raus durfte, warst du schon weg.“ „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab Carole versprochen pünktlich zu sein.“ „Ist schon gut, ich bin nur froh das ich dich noch einmal gesehen habe, bevor du nach Hause fährst.“ Kurt lächelte mich mit seinem wunderschönen Lächeln an, das immer den ganzen Raum zu erhellen schien. „Kommst du heute Mittag noch vorbei?“ „Weißt du doch.“ „Stimmt“, schmunzelte ich. „Aber jetzt fahr schon, bevor ich noch Ärger mit meiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter bekomme.“ Kurt lachte. „Na dann, bis später.“ Er sah sich verstohlen um, ob auch niemand zuschaute. Der Schulhof war um diese Zeit aber auch schon ziemlich leer. Kurt beugte sich zu mir vor und legte seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Dieses Gefühl würde wohl nie nachlassen. Kurt zu spüren, direkt bei mir, tat einfach unfassbar gut. Schweren Herzens löste ich mich wieder von ihm. „Bis nachher, mein Schöner.“ Ich gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann sah ich ihm hinterher wie er in sein Auto einstieg und zweimal kurz hupte, als er vom Schulhof fuhr. Langsam machte auch ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause, in Gedanken schon bei heute Mittag. Ich konnte mir mein Leben ohne Kurt gar nicht mehr vorstellen, ein zu großer Teil darin hatte er schon eingenommen. Ich lag auf meinem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand und grinste, als mein Handy zu klingeln bekam. Ich dachte es wäre Kurt, weil er eigentlich immer Bescheid sagt wenn er gerade vor Blaines‘ Haus steht, oder wenn er gerade losfahren würde. Doch es erklang nicht ‚Teenage Dream‘, das schon seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten Blaines‘ Klingelton für Kurt war. Zögernd nahm er ab. „Blaine Anderson?“ „Hallo, Blaine. Ich bin’s Carole. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Kurt vielleicht nach der Schule mit zu dir gekommen ist?“ „Ahm…nein, er hat sich beeilt, weil er dir versprochen hat rechtzeitig zu kommen. Wieso? Ist er noch nicht da?“ „Nein, er hat auch nicht angerufen.“ „Oh, vielleicht ist ihm was dazwischengekommen. Hast du schon versucht ihn zu erreichen?“ „Ja, er geht auch nicht an sein Handy.“ „Oh. Ahm, dann warte einfach nochmal eine Weile und ruf mich an, falls er sich dann immer noch nicht gemeldet hat, okay?“ „Ja, mach ich. Tschüss Blaine.“ Ich versuchte das ungute Gefühl in meinem Magen zu unterdrücken, nein, es war sicher alles gut. Vielleicht hatte Kurt noch jemanden zum Reden gefunden, oder es gab einen Stau… Das Gefühl wollte aber nicht verschwinden. War etwas passiert? Aber wieso sollte gerade heute etwas passieren? Ausgerechnet mit Kurt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich spürte wie mein Atem immer schneller ging, aber das Beruhigen wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich mein Handy zur Hand und wählte Kurts‘ Nummer, die ich auswendig kannte. Doch er nahm nicht ab. Immer und immer wieder versuchte ich es, doch immer dasselbe. „Hallo, hier ist Kurt Hummel. Ich hab gerade keine Zeit, weil ich wahrscheinlich irgendwas mit meinem Freund unternehme. Hinterlass‘ mir doch eine Nachricht oder ruf später nochmal an.“ „Blaine! Komm runter, es gibt Essen!“ Wacklig auf den Beinen stieg ich die Treppe Stufe für Stufe hinab, bedacht darauf nicht hinzufallen oder zu stolpern. Ich bemühte mich normal auszusehen, ruhig zu werden, doch das flaue Gefühl im Magen blieb. Kurt ging immer an sein Handy, wenn ich dran war, immer. Egal ob er beschäftigt war, für mich hatte er immer Zeit, nahm sie sich, egal wie viel Uhr es war. Er war immer da, doch wo war er jetzt? Sein Vater saß schon am Esstisch, was seine Laune nicht gerade verbesserte. Blaine legte sein Handy neben sich auf den Tisch, falls Kurt oder Carole anrufen würde. „Wie war es bei der Arbeit, Schatz?“, fragte seine Mutter. „Das Übliche. Aber in Lima muss es einen ziemlich großen Unfall gegeben haben. Ein Auto ist gegen einen Baum gekracht, die Feuerwehr ist gerade gekommen, als ich vorbei gefahren bin.“ In mir sackte etwas zusammen, einen Unfall – in Lima. Kurt wohnte in Lima, die McKinley war in Lima und wenn Kurt nicht nach Hause gekommen war… Erschrocken sprang Blaine auf und warf dabei aus Versehen seinen Stuhl mit um. „Blaine? Was soll das?“, donnerte sein Vater schon.“ „I-ich…. Ich muss nach Lima. K-Kurt…“ Ich setzte mich hinters Steuer und atmete tief durch. So konnte ich nicht Auto fahren, ich musste mich beruhigen, wenigstens ein kleines bisschen. Es musste nicht Kurt sein, es konnte alles okay sein, ja, bestimmt war alles gut. Langsam fuhr ich los. Ich versuchte konzentriert auf die Straße zu achten, doch als ich in Lima war, sah ich schon von weitem den Unfall, das zerquetschte Auto an einem Baum. Ich fuhr immer langsamer. War das nicht? Nein! Das konnte nicht. Ich drückte auf die Bremse und das Auto blieb quietschend stehen. Ich rannte zur Unfallstelle und stellte mich neben Burt, der ziemlich verstört aussah. „Was? Was ist los?“ „Blaine…“ Burt zog mich zur Seite. „ Hör mal, Junge. Es ist etwas passiert. Ein anderes Auto hat wohl Kurts‘ gerammt, und er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und ist gegen dem Baum geprallt.“ Burt sprach leise und ruhig, während ihm unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Ist was mit ihm? Kann ich ihn sehn?“ „Blaine, Kurt hat den Unfall nicht überlebt…“ Wie immer kommst du mir entgegen, siehst so bezaubernd aus wie immer. Als wärst du noch hier, hier bei mir. Im Traum fühlt es sich auch so an, jede Nacht bist du bei mir. Gibst mir zur Begrüßung ein Kuss, als wäre alles normal, nur ist es das nicht. Wird es nie mehr werden. Seit 4 Tagen bist du jetzt schon tot. Seitdem hab ich mich nicht mehr aus meinem Zimmer getraut. Wozu auch? Ich wusste auch nicht, wann du beerdigt werden würdest. Immer wenn Burt angerufen hatte, bin ich nicht rangegangen, vielleicht ist es feige, aber es erinnert mich zu sehr an dich. Alles erinnert mich an dich. Jeder Zentimeter in meinem Zimmer, so oft warst du schon hier. Du warst ein Teil von mir, der Wichtigste und Beste. Und was machte es für einen Sinn weiterzumachen, wenn man unvollständig war? Ich war nicht der einzige der trauerte, das war mir klar, aber ich konnte nicht zu seiner Familie. Wollte nicht in das Haus in dem er jeden Tag ein und ausgegangen war, durch das er jetzt nie wieder gehen würde. Was hatte es auch für einen Sinn überhaupt weiterzumachen? Wenn du nicht mehr hier bist… Den ganzen Tag habe ich mit dir verbracht, jede freie Sekunde. Immer nur kann ich daran denken wie wir uns kennengelernt haben, immer mehr zusammen gewachsen sind. Wenn du nicht an die Dalton gekommen wärst und du nicht mich umgedreht hätte, sondern Jeff oder Nick… Dann wären wir nicht so lange zusammen gewesen. Über zwei Jahre kannten wir uns – zwei verdammte Jahre. Die zwei schönsten Jahre meines Lebens, in denen ich endlich einen Sinn gefunden hatte. Die Zeit an mein Leben vor dir war verschwommen, an die Zeiten mit dir erinnere ich mich klar, an jede einzelne Sekunde. Wenn wir uns nicht kennengelernt hätten, wäre dieser Schmerz jetzt nicht da. Doch ich bin froh dass dieser Schmerz hier ist, so kann ich mir sicher sein, das du hier warst, hier bei mir. Wieder liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht, pausenlos hatte ich das Gefühl. Ich denke immer wieder daran was ich hätte tun können, damit das nicht passiert wäre. Du hättest zu mir kommen können, wie so oft schon, wieso dann nicht an dem Tag? Wieso hat es gerade dich erwischt? Wieso dich, die Liebe meines Lebens? Es gibt so viele Idioten auf dieser Welt die es verdient hätten zu sterben, ganz vorne dieser schreckliche Mensch der den Unfall verursacht hat. Aber Kurt, die liebste, netteste und bezauberndste Person auf der Welt, die keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun hätte können. So viel Schmerz hatte er aushalten müssen. Viel zu viel für eine so junge Person. Ich kannte jede einzelne Geschichte, seine Geschichte. Wusste wie schlimm es war, als er sich geoutet hatte. Was dieser Karofsky ihm angetan hatte. So viele Wunden musste er mit sich tragen, die tiefe Narben in seiner Seele bildeten. Doch nie hätte Kurt aufgegeben, er war so eine starke Person, die letztendlich an einem Unfall zu Grunde ging. Kurt… Schon alleine sein Name, schon sticht der Schmerz in mir auf. Mein Herz war gebrochen, gebrochen, so sehr das es nicht mehr zusammengeflickt werden konnte. Der einzige der das konnte war Kurt, und der war jetzt nicht mehr hier, hier bei mir. Ich hätte damit leben können wenn Kurt Schluss gemacht hätte, schwer zwar, aber dann hätte ich wenigstens noch sein Gesicht gesehen, seine Bewegungen, wir wären vielleicht Freunde geblieben… Mir war nicht nur meine große Liebe, die Liebe meines Lebens, genommen worden, nein, auch mein bester Freund. Ich fühlte mich leer, viel zu leer. So leer wie ich mich noch nie gefühlt hatte. Nie hatte ich den Schmerz nachempfinden können wenn Leute darüber sprachen, das Angehörige verstorben waren, doch jetzt wusste ich was sie dachten, viel zu genau wusste ich das. Mein Handy klingelte – Teenage Dream. Mein Weinen verwandelte sich in ein hilfloses Schluchzen. Teenage Dream, unser Lied, unser Moment. Niemand könnte ihn je wieder nachempfinden. Ich wollte nicht dran gehen, es konnte nicht wichtig sein, nichts erschien mir wichtig im Vergleich zu Kurt. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich mich verhalten soll, du hast mir so viel Halt gegeben, so viel Kraft… „Hey Blaine, hier ist Nick. Wo bist du? Wir erreichen dich nicht. Bitte melde dich. Grüß Kurt von Jeff und mir. Bis dann.“ Umso mehr musste ich weinen als ich die Stimme einer meiner besten Freunde hörte, sogleich erschrak ich dabei. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie nicht wussten, das Kurt….das Kurt nicht mehr hier war. Ich sollte es ihnen sagen, ich musste es ihnen sagen, sie waren gute Freunde von Kurt gewesen, wenn nicht die besten neben mir. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich mein Handy in die Hand und wählte die Nummer. Ich atmete zitternd ein, da meldete sich auch schon Nicks‘ wie immer fröhliche Stimme. „Hey Blainey. Du hast dich nicht mehr gemeldet. Da dachten wir, wir rufen mal an. Ist alles okay?“ Ich schüttelte stumm den Kopf, bis mir einfiel das sie das nicht sehen konnten. „N-nein, nichts ist okay.“ „Blaine? Weinst du?“ „Blaine, ich bin’s Jeff. Was ist los?“ „K-Kurt.“ „Habt ihr Schluss gemacht?“, frage Jeff erschrocken. „N-nein.“ „Blaine, rede mit mir. Was ist passiert?“ Ich schwieg eine Weile bis es einfach aus mir herausbrach. „Kurt ist nicht mehr da! Ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen, verdammt! Er ist einfach fort!“ „Wie meinst du das?“, kam wieder die verunsicherte Stimme von dem Blonden. „Verdammt, er ist tot! Kurt ist tot.“, wimmerte ich. „Blaine über so etwas macht man keine Witze“, sagte Jeff ernst. Als ich nicht antworte, schien ihm aufzugehen, das ich es ernst meinte. „Du meinst dass Ernst? Aber wie, aber Kurt, er…nein. NEIN!“ ‚Jeff‘ Mir fiel das Handy aus der Hand. Nein, Kurt war nicht tot…Wieso sollte er? Er war doch jung und gesund und – Blaine würde nie Witze über so etwas machen. Kurt war seine große Liebe, so etwas wie Nick für mich war. Aber Kurt konnte doch nicht… Nicht er! Nick kam erschrocken zu mir her und nahm mich in den Arm, als er sah dass mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Baby, was ist passiert? Was hat Blaine gesagt, was ist mit Kurt?“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr. „Nick“, wimmerte ich. „Ich bin da, Jeff, ich bin da.“ „K-Kurt. Nick, Kurt ist tot.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ „Er ist tot. Kurt ist tot! TOT!“ Ich löste mich aus seiner festen Umarmung. Nick sah mich erschrocken an. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sammelten sich dann mit Tränen als er merkte dass ich es ernst meinte. Ich legte meine Arme wieder um seine Hüften. Ich würde ihn nicht loslassen. Er gab mir Kraft, ich würde ihm Kraft geben, die wir in der Zeit die auf uns zukommen würde sicher brauchen… ‚Blaine‘ Irgendwann hatten sie es geschafft mich aus dem Zimmer zu holen. Zaghaft hatte meine Mutter angeklopft, ich hatte wie immer keine Antwort gegeben aber sie war reingekommen, hinter ihr mir eine sehr bekannte Person. Burt. Er blieb erst einmal in der Tür stehen und beobachtete mich. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er auf mich zu und setze sich auf meine Bettkante. „Du musst weiterleben.“ Ich sagte nichts, zeigte auch keine Reaktion. So leicht zu sagen waren diese Worte, doch wie sollte man sie umsetzen. „Du kannst nicht so weitermachen. Ich weiß es ist schwer. Ich habe meinen einzigen Sohn verloren, Blaine. Und du deinen Freund. Es wird lange dauern bis wir damit umgehen können, akzeptieren kann man so etwas nicht aber man muss lernen damit zu leben. So bescheuert und unmöglich sich das gerade noch anhört, es muss sein. Es wird anders sein ohne Kurt, eine große Lücke ist entstanden, aber immer zu trauern tut nicht gut. Jeder geht seinen Weg um damit klarzukommen, du musst deinen nur noch finden.“ Nachdenklich schaute ich ihn an. Die Trauer die sich durch sein ernstes Gesicht zog, war nicht zu übersehen. Doch er hatte Recht ich musste damit klarkommen, aber für mich schien alles nur schwarz zu sein. Kurt der mein Licht war, war verschwunden. „Die Beerdigung ist Morgen. Es wäre schön wenn du kommst.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, erst in der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Du kannst das, Blaine.“ Dann war er weg. Immer hatte ich mich gefürchtet mit ihm, allgemein seiner Familie zu reden, doch es tat gut. Und plötzlich fand ich Mut in mir wieder. Mut und Zuversicht, das alles schaffen zu können. Morgen auf die Beerdigung zu gehen. Das erste Lächeln seit 3 Tagen war auf meinem Gesicht. „Hey Nick, ich bin’s Blaine.“ „Hallo. Wie ahm… wie geht’s dir?“ „Besser. Kurts‘ Dad war vorhin da und hat mit mir geredet. Ich wollte euch sagen, dass die Beerdigung morgen ist. Ich will nicht, das ihr euch jetzt verpflichtet fühlt, aber vielleicht möchtet ihr ja kommen.“ „Danke, wir werden da sein.“ „Das freut mich. Dann…bis morgen.“ „Bis dann. Mach’s gut.“ „Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah ihn. Sah meinen Kurt. Wie er da stand, wie immer. Röhrenjeans, ein ausgefallenes Shirt. Seine Haare perfekt gestylt. Wie immer. Und hier fühlte es sich auch an wie immer, so richtig und wahr. „Kurt“, hauchte ich. „Ich bin hier, Blaine.“ „Du bist hier.“ Ich ging auf ihn zu. Schritt für Schritt kam ich ihm näher. Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und ich find an zu rennen, wollte so schnell wie es nur ging bei ihm sein und seine Wärme spüren. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Blaine.“ „Ich dich auch. Ich dich auch, bitte geh nicht wieder weg. Bitte verlass mich nicht.“ „Ich muss gehen, Blaine. Ich muss.“ „Nein! Bitte, bleib hier. Ich brauche dich.“ „Ich bin immer bei dir. Für immer. Hier drin.“ Er tippte mir schmunzelnd auf die Brust. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich warte auf dich.“ Dann ging er davon. Er lief rückwärts, sodass ich ihn noch eine Weile im Blickfeld hatte. „Ich liebe dich.“ „Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie schwer es gerade für mich ist, hier zu stehen. Doch genauso wichtig ist es. Kurt war der wichtigste Teil meines Lebens, wie ich ohne ihn weiterleben soll, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mich verhalten soll, was ich machen soll. Ohne ihn fühle ich mich so hilflos. Dass er jetzt weg ist, kann ich nicht begreifen und werde es auch nicht. Es ist einfach unfair, so einen jungen Menschen aus dem Leben zu reißen. Ich bin ehrlich, ich habe nie an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt, doch jetzt tue ich es. Kurt war so ein wundervoller Mensch, er könnte nicht einfach weg sein. Ich hoffe das er jetzt glücklich ist, vielleicht noch glücklicher als vorher. Er hatte sehr viele schwere Zeiten, in der Schule und überhaupt. Und da gab es immer eine Quelle, die im Kraft gab. Seine Familie, sein wundervoller Vater, seine Freunde und die Musik. Sein Leben bestand aus einem großen Teil aus Musik. Mit seiner engelsgleichen, außergewöhnlichen Stimme wollte er später Musical Darsteller werden und das hätte er auch schaffen können. Er ist vielleicht nicht mehr direkt bei uns, doch alleine sind wir nie. In unserem Herzen hat er einen festen Platz eingenommen, den er nicht mehr verlassen wird. Er war der erste Mensch an den ich morgens gedacht habe, und abends der letzte und so wird das auch bleiben. Kurt, ich liebe dich.“ Den Rest des Gottesdienstes verlief sehr emotional und persönlich. Viele seiner Freunde hielten eine Rede. Alle der Warblers, Glees, der Lehrer von der McKinley und der Dalton, alle wollten Kurt die letzte Ehre erweisen. Am Ende war nur noch ich übrig. Ich setzte mich vor das hölzerne Kreuz und dem Haufen von Erde unter dem jetzt mein Kurt lag. Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht saß ich einfach da und starrte das Kreuz an. Für mich war es immer noch Kurt. Und er würde es auch immer bleiben. Kurt, meine Liebe, mein Leben. Leise fing ich an zu singen. Ein Lied mit dem alles angefangen hatte und das mir alles bedeutete. ♫ The power lines went out And I am all alone But I don't really care at all Not answering my phone All the games you played The promises you made Could't finish what you started Only darkness still remains Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright Been black and blue before There's no need to explain I am not the jaded kind Playback's such a waste You're invisible Invisible to me My wish is coming true Erase the memory of your face Lost sight Couldn't see When it was you and me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright One day You will wake up With nothing but you’re sorries And someday You will get back Everything you gave me Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight I'm beginning to see the light Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight But I think I'll be alright ♫ Ich stand auf, ging vor und legte meine Lippen auf das Kreuz. „Danke für alles, Kurt. ♥ Ende ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Warblers